Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder
Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder ist das fünfte Spiel der Professor Layton Reihe jedoch nach chronologischer Reihenfolge das zweite. Die Geschichte spielt ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms und wird mit der Suche von Jean Descole fortgesetzt. Die Fortsetzung dieses Spieles ist Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan. Handlung Diesmal findet das Abenteuer in der Metropole Monte d'Or statt, die von der titelgebenden Maske des Chaos erschaffen worden sein sollErschaffung von Casino City. Diese Maske soll dem Besitzer jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Professor Layton und Luke reisen auf Bitten von Laytons ehemaliger Schulfreundin Angela Ledore nach Monte d'Or, um die Wahrheit über die Wundermaske herauszufinden. Bei einem Karneval in der Stadt im Celebration Boulevard geschehen jedoch merkwürdige Ereignisse, denn Menschen werden von einer maskierten Person, die sich Maskierter Gentleman nennt, versteinert. Der Maskierte Gentleman fliegt nach der Versteinerung mit Flügeln davon. Die Wahrheit ist tief mit Laytons Vergangenheit verbunden und es ist an Layton und Luke dem Chaos ein Ende zusetzen. Minispiele *Aufziehroboter: Der Roboter macht immer nur drei Schritte auf einmal und die Aufgabe ist, diesen ins Ziel zu bugsieren. *Ludmillas Laden: Hier füllt man Regale auf. Ziel ist es, einem Kunden das ganze Regal leer zu verkaufen. *Hasentheater: Hier trainiert Luke ein Kaninchen, das bei einem Zirkusdirektor in Ungnade gefallen ist, für den Auftritt in der Manege. Layton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Layton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus ist eine erweiterte Version des Spiels die unter Anderem einige neue Rätsel und Sequenzen beinhaltet. Sie ist seit dem 6.2.2013 in Japan im Nintendo eShop auf dem 3DS erhältlich. Wissenswertes *Eigentlich sollte dieses Spiel Anfang 2010 in Japan für den DS erscheinen. Die Entwickler entschieden sich jedoch für eine Nintendo 3DS Version. *150 Rätsel können im normalen Spielverlauf gelöst werden, dazu kommen noch zusätzlich 365 tägliche Rätsel, welche man über das Nintendo Network erhält. *Dieses Spiel ist auch im Nintendo eShop auf dem 3DS erhältlich. *Im Spiel erhält man vom Papagei aus Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft eine silberne Hinweismünze für den Kuriositätenkoffer. Diese hat aber kein L sondern ein R in der Mitte. *Der Trailer wurde lange vor der Fertigstellung des Spieles veröffentlicht, weshalb dort einige Szenen zu sehen sind, die in der endgültigen Version nicht verwendet wurden. *In den Credits gibt es ein Bild, das, je nachdem, welchen Hasen man für das Minispiel Hasentheater gewählt hat, entweder den weißen oder den braunen Hasen zeigt. *Man kann in diesem Spiel erstmalig beliebig von Tag auf Nacht umstellen. *Außerdem kann man die Orte ändern, mal kann man in Monte d'Or sein, mal in Stansbury. *In Japan wurde am 6.2.2013 eine erweiterte Version des Spiels unter dem Titel Layton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus veröffentlicht. Trailer yZaKhA_ZAD0 Bilder Layton Miracles.jpg|Hier der vorläufige Titelbildschirm, wurde aber später verworfen. Layton Miracles2.png|Vorläufiges Design des Ortes, wurde aber verworfen. Layton Miracles3.png|Vorläufiges Design des Gameplays, wurde in der Endfassung leicht verändert. Layton Miracles4.png|Der Roboter für eines der Minispiele Jean Descole.jpg|Der Maskierte Gentleman Layton und Luke 5.jpg|Layton und Luke in Monte d'Or Layton und Freunde.jpg|Layton mit 17 Jahren und seine Freunde DownloadedFile.jpg|Ein Eindruck vom 3DS. War wohl vorläufig das Konzept für den Startbildschirm, wurde aber verworfen. Layton 5.jpg|Ein Stadtrundgang durch Monte d'Or Mom1.PNG|Die Gruselkirmes in Monte d'Or Mask of Miracle Charaktere.jpg|Charaktere aus "Die Maske der Wunder" Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Boxart.jpg|Das japanische Cover Professor layton mask of miracle-1 (2).jpg Professor layton mask of miracle-2.jpg Mom3.PNG|Layton in seiner Jugend mit Randall und Angela Maske der Wunder Logo.png|Das deutsche Logo Gallery Plaza.png|Screenshots aus dem Spiel Zirkus Glitzerstern.png Celebration Boulevard.png DE_Screenshot4.jpg DE_Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot6.jpg DE_Screenshot7.jpg Karneval Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Layton und Luke beim Karneval Layton 5 UK Boxart.jpeg|Das UK-Cover Maske der Wunder.jpg|Die Maske des Chaos Scene1.png|Eine Szene aus dem zweiten Trailer - nicht im finalen Spiel verwendet worden! images 27.jpg|Noch eine Szene die nicht verwendet wurde. Sie zeigt Layton, Luke und Emmy vor Angelas Anwesen. Scene2.png|Eine weitere nicht verwendete Szene, die Descole auf den Endlosen Zirkeln zeigt Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Layton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Logo.png|Das Logo von Layton Kyouju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus. Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 5.png Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 6.png Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 7.png Weblinks *Offizielle Seite (Japanisch) *Offizielle Seite (Deutsch) Referenzen en:Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask es:El Profesor Layton y la Máscara de los Milagros nl:Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen